Sleepy Temptation
by Handwritten
Summary: Namine had a fight with her best friend. Roxas decides to cheer her up...but a sleepy someone might make it a bit too tempting for our blond hero. After all, he IS a guy, right? - Takes place between 'Friendship Through Detention' and 'Tickle Tag'.


**Sleepy Temptation**  
_Don't we all love a slightly-perverted Roxas?  
_By Handwritten  
_  
_*****Takes place before 'Tickle Tag' and after 'Friendship through Detention'*****

* * *

"A movie? You're sure?"

Naminé nodded sullenly, picking at one of her cuticles. Roxas was mystified; a few months ago, the two had watched a movie at Naminé's place. The girl vowed to never do it again - apparently Roxas 'asked too many questions', so he was a bit muddled when she suddenly proposed they watch a movie together. Was a new movie really worth the hassle?

"Um...Naminé?"

She looked up, blue eyes not carrying their usual happy glow. Roxas continued cautiously. "Well, maybe you don't remember...but, as I've been told many times, I'm the worst kind of person to watch a movie with." He put one of his hands up apologetically, scratching his cheek with the other.

"Well, who else am I supposed to watch it with, Roxas?" She snapped, turning her attention back to her nail. Roxas sighed. This was one of those times he sort of wished he had more male companions. Naminé had gotten into a fight with her longtime friend Kairi about a week ago, and Roxas seemed to be tripping on every land-mine possible. Earlier he had tried to cheer her up by telling a funny joke. Of course, he had forgotten Kairi had been the one to tell him about it in the first place, and Naminé and practically bitten his arm off.

Well, almost.

"R-Right. You wanna watch it at my house then? I have a late soccer practice, but you could come over after that." He replied quietly, and she only nodded again. Maybe if Roxas _really_ tried to keep his mouth shut during the movie, she would be in a better mood by the end. He wanted his friend back.

* * *

"...Popcorn?" Roxas held out the bowl towards Naminé, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, leaning against the wall. She shook her head curtly, not moving her eyes from the trailers for upcoming movies playing across the screen. Roxas shrugged, settling down beside her. The bed was against the wall horizontally, so there was plenty of room. The scent of the salty popcorn was making his mouth water.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably when Naminé gave a little sigh, and he reached for the remote. He had just started fast-forwarding through the 'coming attractions' when Naminé's hand snatched the remote away, hitting 'Play'. She frowned, her eyes unusually guarded and cold.

"I like to watch the commercials." She grumbled, tucking her feet under herself. Roxas took a deep breath, leaning his head against the wall. He suffered through the trailers for movies he had already seen. And the ones he hadn't. Finally the 'Feature Presentation' message rolled across, and his shoulders relaxed visibly.

He dug into the popcorn eagerly as the credits finished, and the title of the story finally faded from the screen. Naminé had picked a sort of chick-flick romantic-comedy type movie, and Roxas wasn't exactly sure if he should feel _excited_ to watch it, but didn't care. As long as it put his friend in a better mood, he was good.

...Well, that's what he tried to tell himself when a ten minutes later, the scene consisted of two women discussing a rather private part of their lives. In detail. He glanced at Naminé out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't even look the least uncomfortable. Actually... she didn't even seem to be paying attention. She was staring blankly at the screen; when Roxas waved his hand in front of her face, she remained that way.

"Naminé?" He said quietly, nudging her shoulder. No response. He sighed. "Eh...uh...Nam?" He tried using the old nickname (which she had never liked him calling her), and immediately her gaze was redirected to him. They slowly filled with tears, and Roxas' eyes widened in alarm. A silent alarm was ringing inside his brain. _Alert. Alert. Female tears dead ahead!_

"That's what K-Kairi always called me." She finally choked out. "And now we're fighting! Over something so s-stupid too...!" She buried her face deep in her folded arms, sounds of small sobs making their way to Roxas' ears. He patted her back gently, sitting up as well. _Should I say something? _Even the cold treatment was easier to handle then this! Crying was WAY out of his league. Probably inherited that from his dad.

"Um..." He faltered. "It's o-okay, Naminé."

"No, Roxas!" Her usual composed face was flushed and tear-stained when she looked up at from under her curtain of blond hair. "N-No! It's not! Kairi and I have been friends s-since preschool! And now, I'm not speaking to her over y-..." She clapped her hand over her mouth. "...over a boy." The words were muffled against her skin.

Roxas merely blinked in confusion. He ignored the weird nagging tug on his heart. The disappointment was like acid on his skin; it dawned on him that Naminé must have _more_ then a few boys after her. Just the fact that she might go out with one of those guys felt oddly saddening. He knew she really was _quite _attractive (the way his heart stuttered whenever their bodies came in contact was proof enough) - but she was also way too good for the likes of any guy.

He tried to clear the awkwardness hanging in the air. "What?...you both like him or something? That doesn't seem like you two." He kept up his 'I'm-just-a-caring-friend' facade flawlessly. Hey - almost a year of practice does that to you.

"No." She said dully. "Kairi says that he likes me, but I don't want him to."

"Why not?" Roxas said cautiously.

"Because," Naminé looked up and her blue eyes were dim again. "I don't want to mess up what... we already have."

Roxas felt his heart thump painfully hard. "And I thought that only happened in movies." He said weakly. "Honestly, Naminé, if you never wanted to lose some of what you already have, you wouldn't get anywhere. You may lose some things in your life - but you'll gain even more precious ones by doing so."

His friend gave a wan smile; and rubbed her tears away, blushing. "I think that's the most profound thing I've ever heard you say."

Roxas shrugged. "I got it from the movie." Grinning, he reached for the remote. "Speaking of, how about we finish it, huh?"

Naminé's expression finally brightened, and she clapped her hands together as the movie was once again playing. Roxas breathed a short sigh of relief - she seemed to be happier, at least for now. The two close friends watched the movie quietly, Roxas only breaking the silence _once _in a while by commenting on someone's lack of acting skills, or asking unnecessary questions. By the tone of Naminé's voice, when she answered such things, gave Roxas the hint that they bugged her. But, that was okay by him. At least she was acting normal again.

During the movie, Naminé gradually moved onto her side, so she was laying in front of Roxas, her back to him. Her hand supported her head, and every once in a while, the end of her leg would brush against Roxas' knee. Though the contact was small and insignificant, his heart was racing.

When the DVD menu was once again displayed, Roxas let loose a deep sigh. "Well. What did you think?" There was only silence. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Roxas flopped down beside Naminé, peering over her shoulder. He couldn't take any more tears. If she started crying again, he would call personally kidnap Kairi, and force them to make up.

But to his surprise, Naminé was fast asleep. Her breathing was slow and even, her chest rising and falli-...he stopped that thought right in it's tracks, lest his eyes decided to wander any farther in that general direction. Quickly looking towards the clock on his bedside table, he suppressed a yawn. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It was already past eleven, and his eyelids were feeling heavy.

He eased himself beside her still figure, already half-asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. He unconsciously draped his arm over Naminé's warm body, pulling her close as he fell asleep. You can only guess about whom he was dreaming of.

* * *

Roxas awoke quite some time later, and was sleepily surprised to find that Naminé had turned over in her sleep, so now her head was resting on top of his shoulder. His arm was stretched out across the pillow. She was on her side, facing him, and her arm was lazily slung over his stomach. His arm was actually quite numb, now that he thought about it. The tips of his fingers were tingling, and that wasn't just because he could feel her breath fanning his neck.

Roxas' eyebrow twitched. Was that just his imagination, or did Naminé's hand just move? He squinted in the darkness, and by the dim glow of the moon peeking through the window, he could just make out her fingers against the white material of his shirt. She groaned, and then slowly moved her hand up to his chest, coming to rest just below his throat. Roxas gulped.

"N-Nam?" There was no response. Just a small sigh as she snuggled close against him.

Now, please understand that Roxas isn't particularly perverted. But... he_ is_ a guy. He bit his lip in pained frustration when Naminé twisted her body even more towards him, moving her head upwards to nuzzle against his neck. Her lips parted, another groan emitting; resulting in small stings of pure _pleasure _ricocheting off his insides. Roxas managed to get his other arm out from under him, and slowly started pulling off any of her limbs entangled with his. It was pretty much futile.

If anything, it made her cling onto him even more tightly.

"N-Naminé! Please!" He whispered hoarsely into the semi-darkness, trying to pry her body off of him. He sighed in relief when her blue eyes opened halfway, and she yawned.

"I'm so cold, Roxas." She mumbled; Roxas finally realized that the blankets had been pushed down to the very bottom. Due to certain _circumstances_, he hadn't exactly...noticed.

Snagging the cover with his toe, Roxas dragged it up far enough to grab it. He pulled it up over the both of them, and Naminé sighed tiredly.

"Thanks..." She sighed, then hooked one arm around his neck. He blinked in surprise - blushing when her cool cheek pressed against the underside of his neck. Her other hand skated down his side, moving back up under his shirt. Her fingers floated over his twitching muscles. Roxas squirmed terribly - this was his _friend _who was almost _groping _him while half-asleep! She didn't even know what she was doing!

"So warm..." Naminé murmured, her cold hand pressed against his bare side. The blond boy gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to thrash about like a madman. Her touch did terrible things to him. Terrible...but wonderful at the same time. Too much for him to handle. He concentrated on one of the lingering glow-in-the-dark star stickers that was still on his ceiling. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but every single graze of skin was like a breath of fresh air. He wanted to keep inhaling. His fingers itched to fold against hers in the darkness. He silently berated himself for thinking such things about Naminé. Their friendship would be done for if she found out he fantasized about her every other minute.

She had finally seemed to settle down, and her breathing slowed again. He spent almost two minutes frozen solid; rigid against the mattress. Someone up there must have been testing his self control, since it was just after he relaxed his stiff posture that Namine's bare leg drifted across his own. Roxas inhaled sharply when with one last movement of hers sent him into a tailspin. Naminé rolled over just a bit more, so now her chest was sort of..._pressed against his side._

"Agh...!" He slid sideways, dropping onto the floor silently. Roxas' cheeks were burning, and his face was contorted with restraint. He peeked up over the side of the bed, where her sleeping form had resorted to snuggling the sheets. He sat on the floor until he was positive he wouldn't be tempted to jump her if their skin touched. Getting to his feet groggily, Roxas pulled the blanket up farther around her shoulders, letting his hands hover above her bare arms. He smoothed Naminé's soft blond hair, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Yanking the extra duvet out from under the bed, Roxas left the room. He was still grinning as he dropped off to dreamland; the leather of the couch cool under his overheated skin.

* * *

It's been a while since I posted a real oneshot, right? Hope this made up for most of it ^-^  
I love writing about Roxas secretly hiding his feelings for his friend, while she unknowingly tempts him to do rather un-gentlemanly things. She's just one of those people who are cuddly in their sleep. No need to worry.

I updated 'Flavored Kisses' yesterday - my Haynette series of connected oneshots, so everyone who supports that couple should go read it :K  
And hopefully I'll be adding another Namixas oneshot tomorrow.  
**YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**  
When you review (_you were planning on it, weren't you?_), make sure to click that 'Author Alert' box! :D I am currently on the author alert list of 48 people, and on the favorite author list of 50.  
I have updates/statistics posted on my profile. Check it out, if you want.

I'll also be adding a poll on my profile later on, so if you feel like voting, go ahead =o


End file.
